<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El día más negro by Sovietlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606707">El día más negro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlove/pseuds/Sovietlove'>Sovietlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Black Widow Hunt, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, buckynat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlove/pseuds/Sovietlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky atraviesa las etapas del duelo.</p><p> </p><p>AU donde Bucky intenta mantener vivo el recuerdo de Natasha después de los sucesos en EndGame. </p><p>Además de que a la grandiosa cabeza de la escritora se le ocurrió que podía brindarle a la pareja el final Disney que se merece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Winter soldier/ black widow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Negación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No es fácil para mi hablar de los sueños perdidos,<br/>
y no es simple, es como la trigonometría.<br/>
Es difícil de explicar,<br/>
no lo puedo explicar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01. Negación<br/>
_______________</p><p>Había sido algo inapropiado realmente, aparecerse ahí, fingir que no conocía a quien se estaba despidiendo en esa ceremonia y mirar con desdén a todos los que se acercaban a saludarlo. Había flores en cada rincón de esa habitación, él sabe que a Natasha las flores dentro de la casa no le gustan porque le recordaban a los funerales y ese pensamiento lo hace undirse en su lugar, porque ahora ésas flores están ahí por ella y si Sam lo ha notado, no le presta atención. </p><p>Mira a la familia Barton, sentada en primera fila y quienes se ofrecieron en primer lugar a hacer un homenaje a la heroína que con valentía -si es que así se le podía llamar, sí, a él le gustaba pensar que era un acto valiente y no otra cosa que la verdad le da tristeza siquiera imaginarse- entregó su vida para que familias como ésa volvieran a reunirse. </p><p>Todos estaban allí. Los Barton, Sam a su lado, el rey de Wakanda un tanto atrás, Wanda detrás de la familia de Clint, al que reconoció como Nick Fury y a Hill casi pegados a la entrada, Rhodes atrás de él en compañía de Bruce Banner y Steve que a pasó lento iba acercándose a donde un podio improvisado se alzaba adornado de flores blancas y rojizas.</p><p>Todos estaban allí, todos a los que alguna vez él lastimó.</p><p>No podía creerlo. Se negaba a creerlo.</p><p>- ¿Siempre se le dieron bien los sermones? - Le echó un ojo al moreno a su lado, que inclinado un poco le pregunto en susurros refiriéndose al viejo Steve. </p><p>- Creo que sí - Fue lo que James respondió -, ¿puedes tratar de imaginarlo en su boda? </p><p>Sam sonrió un poco y negó divertido con la cabeza antes de responder: - Fue una lastima que yo no hubiese nacido entonces. Estoy casi seguro de que hizo llorar a la novia... A todo el público.</p><p>Bucky sonrió también.</p><p>- Durante la guerra... - comenzó a decir él, leyendo entonces el discurso de mentor que había preparado tan solo una hora antes -, durante las noches frías y de interminable terror nos refugiabamos en los recuerdos felices de nuestro hogar para no decaer ¿saben? Cómo un anclaje que nos recordaba por lo que debíamos luchar. Venga, apuesto que lo saben...</p><p>Bucky notaba a Steve un poco más vivo, es decir, era un vejete pero tenia el mismo coraje que le conoció antes de que le metieran en las venas un poco de la magia científica que lo volvió la montaña musculosa que era entonces. Durante el camino a la casa Barton, Steve no había parado de hablarle, sonreía, se veía feliz de verdad y de alguna forma, eso le traía un poco de paz. ¿Por qué no fue lo mismo para él?</p><p>- Natasha tenía ésto - carraspeó, luego, su voz ronca se hizo notar -. Natasha nos tenía a nosotros y eso pareció suficiente para ella por un tiempo; no tenía una familia de sangre o amigos fuera del equipo, nos tenía a nosotros y fuimos todo por lo que ella luchó. Fue mi amiga, estuvo ahí, fue fiel... Nunca fue el monstruo que le hicieron pensar que era y me gusta creer que ahora está quién sabe dónde con Tony, descansando al fin. Está bien.</p><p>La fotografía de Natasha esta enmarcada y rodeada de flores. Natasha odia las flores en la casa, se dijo a sí mismo, ¿qué diría ahora que está rodeada de ellas?</p><p>Durante su estadía en Rusia, el hielo febril de los copos que caían sobre sus hombros lograban hacerlo sentir congelado vivo, era diferente a cuando lo sometían, era mucho más doloroso andar por ahí sin sentir nada más que frío, subiendo por sus huesos, enterrándose en su ser.  Manos trémulas y agarrotadas que con sonidos mecánicos lograban flexionarse; olor a sangre y medicina; caricias tibias reconfortantes; palabras en ruso susurraban para él con casi cariño un te necesito a súplicas; lágrimas gruesas y saladas, vivas, derramadas por su culpa.</p><p>Nunca lo sabrán. Nunca podrán saber que la mujer de aquella fotografía fue lo único por lo que deje de luchar en los noventa. No dejaría que cargarán también con esto. Fue nuestra lucha.</p><p>- Los estragos del duelo son difíciles de sepultar, no puedes soportar ver como todos pasan sobre los recuerdos enlodados como si realmente no significasen nada. Tanto Tony como Natasha fueron en algún momento un todo podrá nosotros, para mi - entonces, todos saborearon la amargura que desprendía la voz del capitán, acentuando la tristeza que se palpaba en el aire -. Vimos en primera fila como el peso de su mundo los consumía y aún así ahí estaban, dispuestos a ayudarnos, con sus bromas y mostrando siempre indiferencia ante algo trémulo para que no decayéramos, porque eso hacen los amigos... Eso hacen.</p><p>Jamás sabrán que Black Widow fue la esperanza que necesité mientras entrenaba soviéticas, transformadas después en la misma miseria monstruosa que era yo. Jamás lo sabrán.</p><p>- Dan un poco de todo sin esperar a que les correspondas de la misma manera. Cubren tus espaldas y en ocasiones, dan su brazo a torcer por ti. Son capaces de tirarse a las púas por ti - de sus labios brotó un atisbo de sonrisa mientras las arrugas de su rostro se contraían. Es tan viejo, pensó Bucky, yo podría estar igual o quién sabe -. No podría alcanzar a agradecerles por eso, por regalarme un poco de alegría en estos años grises, por darme esperanza cuando las puertas parecían cerradas y el futuro deparaba fantasías falaces. Aprendí entonces que no puedes suplantar algo así, es imposible reemplazar y llenar el hueco que este tipo de personas dejan al marchar; pero... Como fuere, están tomando un respiro de todo esto porque estoy seguro que ser un héroe es agotador y a veces un tanto exaspersante. Son gajes del oficio, supongo, y mientras más rápido aprendamos a dejarlos ir, más fácil será sobrellevar el duelo.</p><p>Hubo un silencio de pocos segundos antes de que Steve se agachará un poco y fuera caminando hasta quedar frente a la fotografía. - Gracias, Romanoff.</p><p>Pareciera que tan sólo pasaron horas desde que ella dejo la habitación que T'Challa le dio a él en su reino. Parece que el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo aún estaba impregnada en su piel; su voz aún sigue ahí, llamado su nombre. No podía aceptarlo. Al diablo con todo el discurso de Steve Rogers.</p><p>Ella no puede estar muerta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Negociación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Llévame a casa, no quiero hablar sobre las cosas que vendrán. <br/>Solo hay que poner las manos en el aire, la radio encendida.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02. Negociación <br/>______________</p><p>- Bienvenido a Brooklyn.</p><p>Olía a humedad, como le pareció que olían sus cosas en la maleta que cargaba consigo y que para ser sinceros, no tenía dentro la gran cosa. Sam también llevaba un par de maletas, una sudadera deportiva y unas gafas oscuras, sacó la llave de la cerradura una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro; a Bucky le pareció curiosa la manera en que el moreno caminaba ralentizado, con ambas butacas en los brazos, como si tuviera miedo de romper el escudo que tanto caracterizó al icono de América. </p><p>Al entrar guiado por un estrecho camino que daba de frente al respaldo de un sofá, que formaba la pequeña sala con uno que otro cojín. Los pisos estaban tapizados de una alfombra oscura y tenia un par de ventanas de frente a donde él se quedo parado. Se rascó la nuca.</p><p>- Es más ostentoso de lo que me gustaría recordar.</p><p>- Si, me hubiera gustado volver a Washington - Sam mencionó, con un tono un tanto melancólico -, pero Steve me dijo que te gustaría volver. Él está viviendo en el otro edificio. No sabia que te seguiría importando compartir un tiempo con él.</p><p>- No es eso, es raro - pareció vacilar respecto a sí contarle o no, pero Sam tenía el rostro vuelto hacia él y aunque no podía verle a los ojos por las gafas, sabía que tenía una expresión inquisitiva debajo de los cristales oscuros -. Es la única persona que conozco de mi pasado que sigue vivo.</p><p>- ¿Tu pasado? - entonces Sam se quitó las gafas, y se talló el puente de la nariz, como si hablar de eso lo exaspersará realmente - No me mal intérpretes, pero literalmente vinimos adelantados cinco años y fue... Wow. ¿No crees que es hora de dejarlo ahí? </p><p>- Y ahí está, es solo que hay cosas que no puedes ignorar... - hizo una mueca con los labios -, venir a éste lugar tal vez no fue la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir al vejete de Steve.</p><p>Sam carcajeó.</p><p>- No seas malo. </p><p>Hundió un hombro y dejo la maleta en el sofá, aún bajo la mirada de Wilson.</p><p>- Te noto más... mmh, no sé, distante - habló el moreno, tratando de dar a entender lo que decía con ademanes un tanto discretos -; aunque para ser honestos, no es como si después de lo de Wakanda hubiéramos hablado mucho pero sí, estás raro... dime que no fue por el asunto del Capitán América porque deberás que...</p><p>- No es eso - James lo cortó -. El legado debe ser así ¿entiendes? </p><p>- ¿Entonces?</p><p>Bucky se quedo callado, creyendo que Sam se burlaría de él si le decía la verdad. Porque aun no se le olvidaba todo lo que había sucedido por él en Berlín, todo lo que ellos hicieron por él  en Berlín. Diempre leales a Steve. Incluso Natasha, quien lo había vuelto a mirar luego de que casi la asesinará y le había dejado libre para que pudiera seguir, había traicionado a Stark por él. </p><p>No es como si te lo echará en cara. Le habia dicho ella, con una expresion totalmente triste, sus ojos detonando lo decaida que estaba.Tuve que dejar a mi familia para que pudieras vivir dignamente, nunca me deshice de la idea de perderte; hice investigaciones por mi cuenta con ayuda de la agente 13 luego de que te dieras a la fuga hace dos años, te busqué durante tanto tiempo, James... ¿No crees que me merezco siquiera que me mires a la cara?</p><p>- No planeo hacerme la mártir...</p><p>- ¿No? </p><p>De acuerdo, podía suprimir un punto y era: No puedes tratar de hablar seriamente con Sam si te pones frente a él con la apariencia de Jesucristo.</p><p>- Vete a la mierda, Wilson.</p><p>- Le diré al abuelo de América que has dicho una mala palabra.</p><p>- Al demonio. - Comenzaba a molestarse, para entonces ya estaba tomando nuevamente su maleta para buscar por su cuenta la habitación destinada a él.</p><p>- Y hazle un favor al fantasma de Rick James y devuelve esa horrible chaqueta.</p><p>Tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir de ahora en adelante con comentarios así, igual de integradores como le había sucedido en África. Y se hizo una nota mental: Investigar más tarde quién es Rick James  y porqué debería ofenderme.</p><p>Y paso una semana, varios días,  meses, semanas enteras en las que salían, recibían llamadas e iban a buscarlos; los habían tomado como el nuevo grupo de Vengadores, junto al niño fastidioso de Queens, Wanda Maximoff, Stephen Strange, Carol Danvers, un nuevo Hawkeye, un nuevo Iron Man, Black Panther y otras personas identificadas como Jennifer Walters, un grupo de personas con capacidades especiales llamados Los defensores, los hombres X y  sepa-Dios-que-otros más. También Sam, al que los medios criticaron por no ser tan honorable como Steve Rogers en su papel super importante de Capitán América, y él, que prácticamente era como un comodín. </p><p>Tenían apoyo del gobierno para operar luego de una discreta -pero muy escandalosa- discusión respecto al fiasco de hace cinco años. Aunque claro, eso no quería decir que Las Naciones Unidas aprobarán dichos actos, era más bien algún tipo de confidencialidad que mantenían en conjunto con la CIA, el FBI y prácticamente cualquier asociación que asegurará el bienestar en Estados Unidos. </p><p>Y ahora que lo pensaba, sucedió tanto en cinco años. Cosas como, oh, quién sabe, tal vez sólo que ¡el bastardo de Helmut Zemo estaba libre! Y caray, le había traído consigo serios problemas y dolores horribles de cabeza. Eventualmente dejaría todo en manos del gobierno, pero era un bien común, entre él, Sam y todo el mundo.</p><p>Se halló a sí mismo imaginándose a Nat a su lado,  ¿qué pasaría si ella estuviera ahí?, ¿todo sería más sencillo? Apostaba a que si.</p><p>Esto es lo que hacemos. </p><p>Así era el nuevo mundo. Y ahora tenía esto, no vivía sólo. ¿A caso no era maravilloso?</p><p>- No puedes hacerle caso a la crítica por siempre, Sam - Le había mencionado una vez mientras cenaban -. La gente tiende a temerle a lo desconocido.</p><p>- No es una de esas veces en las que dejas a tu compañero morir en el fuego para salvar tu vida y todos en tu escuadrón te miran extraño - dijo él en respuesta, distraído leyendo el periódico -, digo, no es como si literalmente te miraran así, pero de alguna manera sientes que te miran así. ¿me explico? Se siente parecido.</p><p>James asintió vagamente. Y como una broma o un comentario que deshiciera la tensión en el aire, soltó divertido: ¿Podemos volver al pasado, no? </p><p> </p><p>Eso pareció iluminar el rostro de Sam.</p><p>- Seguro, buscaremos el instructivo entre todas las cosas confiscadas de Stark. </p><p>- ¿En serio podemos?</p><p>- Después de todo lo que has visto ¿lo dudas? </p><p>Pero lo que quería decir no era el si pueden lograrlo, más bien el si él podía hacerlo.</p><p>- Ya nada puede ser increíble. </p><p>Bucky se le quedo mirando mientras leía el titular, su espalda ligeramente encorvada y esa pesadez de cansancio que lo llevaba abrumando toda la semana, y estaba seguro de que si la pesadilla de Zemo  nunca hubiera vuelto, ahora ambos estarían mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pudieron estarlo. Sabe lo que su compañero siente y de alguna manera, le agradece que ya no diga más. </p><p>Sam deja el periódico que ha estado leyendo para poner su plato y vaso en el fregadero, él todavía no termina su cena y se resigna a lavar los trastes porque es como una regla sobre puesta el que el último en terminar sus alimentos debe lavar todos los trastes sucios del día. Bucky siente acogedor el que tengan ahora una rutina, se miente a sí mismo respecto a lo bueno y ordinario que resulta eso, pero por más que lo piensa, hay una cosa que le piquetea el cráneo y le recuerda que no debe acostumbrarse porque todo tarde o temprano termina por cambiar drásticamente, como toda su vida ha sido siquiera antes de que muriera para el mundo en 1945.</p><p>- Voy a salir un rato, ¿quieres venir? - Sam se voltea a verlo cuando está por méterse a la boca una cucharada de sopa, va a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla donde antes hubiera estado sentado - Los trastes sucios pueden esperar.</p><p>- Me voy a quedar, tengo cosas que quiero arreglar en la habitación.</p><p>- Ya es algo tarde para eso.</p><p>- Bien podría decir lo mismo de ti.</p><p>Sam chasquea la lengua antes de reincorporarse.</p><p>- Claro, has lo que quieras pero no vayas a romper una pared, no pienso llamar a alguien para que repare eso.</p><p>Barnes dedujo, que por el cómo de veia (porque su cara era una maldita mueca de frustración) y si el hombre moderno no había cambiado tanto, sabía que solo había una forma de distraer su mente de todo lo que atrofia su tranquilidad.</p><p>- ¿Vas a ir a beber?</p><p>- Woah, eres psíquico.</p><p>- Sólo no hagas nada estúpido -con un tono burlón que hizo sonreír engreído a Sam, Bucky prosiguió -, no pienso ĺlamar a Steve porque su pupilo fue encontrado borracho en alguna esquina.</p><p>- ¿Quién pondrá el ejemplo? </p><p>Luego de que Sam se fuera, James fue a su habitación. Que no era más que un cuarto color hueso con manchas de quién-sabe-qué en el techo. Ciertamente no tenia tanto que arreglar, la mayoría de las cosas ahí eran irrelevantes, lo único suyo en el lugar era su ropa (y ni eso) así como lo más colorido.</p><p>Llevaba tiempo en el apartamento, lo que significaba en realidad: Bastante tiempo intentando ser lo más apegado a una persona normal, con problemas normales. El tipo de problemas que las personas en Nueva York tenían, no tan así, pero sentía un calorsito en el pecho incluso cuando decía: "perdón por la tardanza, había demasiado tráfico en el centro", lo suficientemente acogedor incluso para exclamar: "¡Ya no hay papel!".</p><p>Y se sintió mal. </p><p>Mal por pensar en lo que duraría esa acogedora estadía. Mal por pensar en una vida así donde Natalia no estaría. Y sobre todo mal, muy mal, porque Natalia jamás pudo tener algo así.</p><p>Podría cambiar algo de lo que tenia para que ella volviera. Porque sin duda lo daría todo por volver a verla, por volver a escuchar su nombre brotar de los tiernos labios resecos de su bailarina, sin importar qué. Daría algo para que ella tuviera esa vida, para que pudiera tomar las riendas que le arrebataron al ser ella una niña. </p><p>Y el pensamiento fugaz de la historia de Steve flasheo su mente.</p><p>Podría hallar la manera de volver, antes de que ambos se hicieran daño, antes de que otros  les hicieran daño. Podría volver e intentar enmendar todo lo que los orilló alguna vez a convertirse en eso que ahora eran, podrían vivir una vida mientras tanto, podrían estar juntos. </p><p>Negociaría un alma que no poseía por la de Natalia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deberías saber que es mejor<br/>tenerla que dejarla,<br/>estás bajo su hechizo del tiempo.<br/>Te tengo donde quiero,<br/>Estás mas muerto que nunca <br/>y caes para siempre .<br/>Estoy jugando juegos mentales contigo.<br/>Te tengo, te tengo, <br/>Te tengo donde quiero ahora.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03. Ira<br/>_______________</p><p>- ¿No es muy temprano?</p><p>Se gira sobre la cama, dando de frente con los cabellos pelirrojos que escurren riachuelos en la espalda nívea de Natasha. Acaba de darse una ducha que la hace ver tan fresca y natural, su ropa íntima ya la cubre. Sonríe tan pronto lo escucha ya que cuando ella se despertó él estaba muerto de sueño, todo cubierto por las sábanas y supuso que no lo vería despierto hasta que regresará. </p><p>- Encontraron algo ayer, debemos ir - Gatea sobre el colchón hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas frente a él -. Es lo que hacemos.</p><p>- Bien.</p><p>Su seño se frunce. </p><p>- No parece tan bien cuando sólo dices "bien".</p><p>- No puedo pensar en otra cosa ¿sabes? Es raro, me siento raro.</p><p>Algo que parece ser una a mezcla entre ternura y aflicción zurca los ojos verdes de Natasha, quien estira su brazo para tocar con sus dedos la mejilla velluda de James. De alguna manera, el tacto ligero de la pelirroja parece tranquilizarlo y quitar de sus hombros un peso que no sabia que existía. </p><p>- ¿No es el tipo de relación que te imaginaste?</p><p>- Apenas y nos vemos. </p><p>Nat le da la razón, aún cuando no puede tampoco evitar que una sonrisa curve sus labios. Flasheantes recuerdos barriendo su memoria, un ambiente triste tinta su espacio. Algo se estruja en el pecho del moreno, algo que lo obliga a removerse hasta estar reincorporado completamente. </p><p>- James, las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para nosotros. Pero algún día, cuando dejemos de ser criminales ante el mundo, podríamos por fin tener lo que merecemos.</p><p>- ¿Y si lo que yo me merezco es una vida sin ti?</p><p>- Sería injusto, sé que no puedes vivir sin mi.</p><p>- No lo creo.</p><p>- ¿No? - ahora es ella quien sonríe divertida, sentándose sobre el regazo de James con las piernas abiertas. Bucky le responde la sonrisa con la misma radiante chispa que no le había visto desde hace un par de días. </p><p>- Ya me conoces, Natalia.</p><p>- Creo que sí. Así como tú sabes que siempre hallamos la manera de volver. </p><p>- No siempre es sencillo...</p><p>- Pero estamos aquí - durante lo que parece ser demasiado tiempo, se besan, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho o como si temiesen que fuera el último. En parte lo era -. Estamos aquí. </p><p>Una oscuridad indescriptible comienza a rodearlos, los nervios de Bucky se crispan cuando esa misma oscuridad consume al cuerpo femenino que tiene entre sus brazos. Los ojos esmeraldas de Natasha oscureciéndose, perdiendo todo el brillo y la vida que lo habían mantenido vivo durante todo ese tiempo; está inerte, la mueve, no reacciona. Los labios rosados ahora solo son dos líneas grises y resecas. </p><p>Le súplica que no lo deje y lo hace.</p><p>¿No debería ser un sentimiento conocido?</p><p>Debe ser mágico despertar con alguien abrazando tu torso, aferrado a ti, como si temiera soltarte, como si su peor pesadilla fuese perderte. O al menos es eso lo que piensa James Barnes, que ha despertado sólo en su habitación, agitado. Frío y tan vacío. </p><p>Sus mañanas suelen ser asi, como cada día desde que contacto a Scott Lang y le habló de su no tan grandiosa idea; aquel hombre lo había mirado de una forma que lo había hecho sentir diminuto, tan insignificante que había abandonado la idea y todo mérito por intentar volver al pasado. Sam le había preguntado entonces el porqué su interés en volver, incluso hasta llegó a hacerle burla. Bucky nunca le dio una razón y ya hasta ni se molestaba cuando le hacía comentarios fuera de lugar y muy grotescos, empezó a verle el lado positivo a todo lo que lo rodeaba, aun si no parecían retener uno.</p><p>Salió de la cama y se vistió con la misma ropa deportiva del día anterior, para seguir con su rutina y correr. Aveces su compañero lo acompañaba o la radio portátil que siempre cargaba... descubrir los auriculares fue una cosa grandiosa y a su parecer, la mejor invención del hombre hasta entonces. Llegó a preguntarse el porqué corría, y muchas veces se halló a sí mismo contestándose: Nunca sabes cuando puedas echar una buena carrera. Pero ahora, un sentimiento fútil hacia las mismas viejas mentiras que se prometió a sí mismo, se mira acrecentado, porque sabe que en realidad corre como si sus inseguridades pudieran alcanzarlo, como si la desdicha y la tristeza que el recuerdo de Natalia le trae pudiera atarlo nuevamente.</p><p>- Deberías saberlo muy bien - una sonrisa felina ilumina su rostro y gotas saladas perlan la piel de su frente -, aún soy tan fuerte como tú.</p><p>- No le des mérito a mi entrenamiento. </p><p>Le gustó siempre la forma en la que su cintura se amoldaba a sus firmes manos, una callosa y rígida, la otra mecánica y fría. En ese entonces, no tendría el brazo mecánico por culpa en parte del inconveniente de Siberia pero no se apresuraba, la princesa Shuri había estado haciendo un prototipo muchísimo mejor que el que había estado cargando.</p><p>Nunca le gusto practicar con nadie, ni siquiera con Steve y no le insistieron, pero la única persistente siempre fue Natasha. No conocía aún del todo los nombres de todo el equipo, no podía arriesgarse a que lo miraran de nuevo mal o que lo tomarán de a tonto (aunque eso era una improbabilidad genuina ya que todos eran muy agradables), la única que siguió allí fue la pelirroja, tan insistente y terca, de alguna grata manera, muy eficiente. </p><p>- Los cabellos largos no son lo tuyo. </p><p>- Así me conociste - su sonrisa, amplia por el simple hecho de tenerla ahí. </p><p>- Me gustaría encontrarte de otra manera, tal vez... - su mano delgada, guiando movimientos suaves hasta llegar a su nuca - Pero no sería divertido.</p><p>- Siempre te gustó tentar la suerte, Natalia.</p><p>- Y no resultó ser cosa para mi.</p><p>Y los besos simples y pequeños, revolotean en su memoria y lo hacen desear muchos más. La pasión como la furia, acrecenta.</p><p>- Pero es en serio, igual la barba.</p><p>Se había cortado el cabello en una de las pocas barberias vintage del rumbo, una que recuerda haber visto cerca del puente de Brooklyn en sus años mozos. Volvió a tener el cabello corto y la barbilla tan lisa como su madre le habría aplaudido en su adolescencia. </p><p>No hay días buenos, ya no hay días buenos. Y si alguna vez existieron, carajo, que desafortunado soy.</p><p>En los días fríos de noviembre, la brisa fresca congela sus dedos. Debería estar acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, pero ¿no es interesante que al hombre que algunos conocieron como Soldado del Invierno ahora tuviera frío?. Comienza su carrera, trotando para empezar a correr como si alguien lo estuviese persiguiendo, ignora el frío y el ardiente calambre que le recorre las piernas. No se detiene.</p><p>Y como todas las veces después de que hayan llegado a Wakanda, los rebeldes -como había escuchada a Sam autollamarlos-, que no eran más que Steve, Natasha y Sam salvando al pobrecito mundo solos (porque Barton y Scott tenían familia y era obvio que sus propias familias eran más importantes que cualquier otra cosa), llegaban heridos, mal golpeados, destrozados y todo lo que termine en "-dos". </p><p>Solían curarse las heridas entre ellos, pero por alguna maña, quizá, a Nat siempre le gusto la soledad y lidiar con esos problemas sola y cuando Bucky se dio cuenta de que los quejidos dentro del baño no eran otra cosa más que la pelirroja mordiéndose los labios contra el lavabo intentando limpiarse una cortadura en el abdomen fue que decidió involucrarse.</p><p>- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? - Le preguntó una de esas tantas veces, asomando la cabeza apenas por la puerta del baño.</p><p>- Sólo... cierra la puerta. </p><p>- Déjame ver eso, puedo llamar a un médico. </p><p>Nat le aparta la mano de un manotazo y niega repetidas veces. Los papeles ensangrentados sobre la tapa del Water y lo que parece ser un ungüento ambarino están sobre el lavabo, Bucky supuso que ocuparía todo eso ella sola y no sabe cómo es que planeaba hacerse las curaciones sin ayuda. </p><p>- Si Steve me ve, tú... No sabes cómo se pone cuando estás cosas pasan. Me pondré una venda.</p><p>- Déjame ayudarte.</p><p>Un tanto vacilante, Nat aceptó su ayuda sin réplicas de por medio. Se dejó hacer, como una muñeca de porcelana fina, agrietada con el paso del tiempo; el castaño la giró sobre sus talones para que le diera la espalda y de alguna manera, fuera más sencillo enredar el vendaje en su vientre, fue tan tierno y cuidadoso, como si temiera quebrarla.</p><p>- Siempre tan delicado. - escuchó que le decía, con la cabeza gacha, la espalda encorvada y los brazos soportando su peso en el filo del lavabo.</p><p>- Eso no me impidió herirte.</p><p>- No importa. No eras tú. Aunque para ser sinceros, amo a ambos tipos por igual.</p><p>- ¿Por qué? </p><p>Para entonces, él había terminado de vendarla. Natasha se reincorporó y tomó las manos del soldado después de haberse girado y quedar frente a él. Con esos ojos enormes y verdes, tan vivos como los recordaba.</p><p>- Porque ambos son parte de ti. </p><p>- ¿Natalia? - Ella hizo ese ruidito para un supiera que la escuchaba, mientras se abrazaba al torso de él - Yo también te amo. </p><p>Se detiene hasta que llega a lo que parece ser un pequeño parque, jamás había visto tan vivo el pasto y los árboles, colores relucientes aún cuando estaban cobrizos ¿O era su afán desde chico no prestarle atención a esas cosas y pasarlas de largo? y ahora que lo determinaba, se había perdido de mucho, antes de que lo capturaran.</p><p>Recuerda mejor que nunca, aquella cena en la mesa, cuando se tuvo que retirar como un adolescente sentimental tras el revoltijo que creo Natasha con sus palabras. Piquetean frescas, como si apenas las hubiera escuchado en la noche .</p><p>Estaban hablando de lo deseosos que estaban por encontrar a alguien por quién valga la pena luchar. Sam y Natasha parecían entretenidos hablando de la vida de sus amigos y sus familias, mientras que Steve y él guardaban silencio debido a lo incómodo e imposible que resultaba eso. </p><p>Nat había mencionado algo respecto a "no poder tener familia" y nadie preguntó porque todos sabían a qué se refería y entonces vino lo inevitable. Sam, después de darle un trago a su vaso con agua, le preguntó si alguna vez le hubiera gustado formar una familia con su primer amor. </p><p>- Amé a un solo hombre en toda mi vida, tal vez fue el error más grande que he cometido. Pero si, aunque... Ya sabes, empiezas a jugar en tu cabeza el como sonarían ambos apellidos juntos en el nombre de tu hijo.</p><p>- ¿Cómo sonaría? - preguntó sin poder evitarlo el rubio a su lado, a quien ya se le veía una barba un tanto crecida al igual que sus hebras doradas. Bucky lo miro mal.</p><p>- Es un secreto, capitán. </p><p>- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Fue turno de Sam preguntar pero ahora por lo que habría dicho en un principio. </p><p>Nat sólo bajo la mirada y la volvió a subir, chasqueó la lengua.</p><p>- Me hizo tanto daño sin imaginarlo.</p><p>- Entonces, mujer, eso no era amor - eso era tan obvio para Sam -. Venga, me estás diciendo que te hizo daño... ¡a ti! Debería ser un completo bastando para intentar siquiera hacerte llorar.</p><p>- No lo entiendes, Sam. </p><p>- El amor no duele tanto, Natasha.</p><p>Ella negó de nuevo, ahora sin mucho apetito. </p><p>- Jamás lo entenderían. </p><p>- Fue Banner - Dijo sin más el moreno y luego volteo a ver a Steve, que solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Bucky siguió comiendo despacio, atento a lo que Nat pudiera contestar al respecto -. Apuesto que sí. </p><p>- Eso nunca pasó.</p><p>Llega a sentarse en un banco para aproximadamente cinco personas, el frío del metal traspasa su ropa y comienza a comerse la manzana que agarró antes de salir del apartamento, antes de que Sam despertase y se diera cuenta de que habían hecho algo muy tonto como para desacompletar su kilo de manzanas.</p><p>Ve a lo lejos una pareja de ancianos, tomados del brazo con un perro por delante trotando contento. Hubiesen tenido un final así de feliz, quizás.</p><p>- ¡No quiero perderte! ¡No puedo perderte! No lo soportaría - y el tono de su voz grabado en lo más recóndito de su memoria, tan cruel y amargo. La envolvió en un abrazo, tan protector -, he perdido a todos... </p><p>Prevalece en su memoria la primera vez para ambos, el primer beso, el primer acercamiento, el primer roce. La primera vez que se sintieron vivos de verdad, compartiendo el mismo aire y espacio, tan tímidos como no se les había visto nunca, desempolvando los sentimientos que les obligaron a enterrar. Una noche fresca hace tantos inviernos, la rememora todos los días desde que la viuda pronunció agitada un: Intenta recordarme. </p><p>La joven pelirroja, menor de los veinte, dándole paso libre. Entregándose a él. Estaba tan agradecido entonces por tener un momento así con ella, en la oscuridad de un cubículo, la luz tras los barrotes iluminando sus facciones jóvenes y dándole ese toque espectral que amaba tanto, entre mistísismo y enloquecedor. Embriagante. Temblaba tras su toque, y con besos húmedos limpió sus lágrimas.</p><p>- Estoy aquí, Natalia. - susurró sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de su oído -. No me moveré. </p><p>Y luego preguntó tras casi diez minutos en silencio abrazado a su febril cuerpo:- ¿Estás segura de esto? No quiero que nada te pase mientras yo pueda impedirlo.</p><p>Porque sabía lo imposible que era lo suyo, sabía lo riesgoso que seria que alguien de rango superior se enterará. Todo antes de que ambos descubrieran qué tan crueles podían llegar a ser las personas, antes de que obligarán a su Natalia a ver como lo sometían a un nuevo lavado y se iban con él las memorias de lo que habían cosechado; gritos de súplica inundando la sala roja. Todo antes de que él osará levantarle la mano.</p><p>Nat levantó el rostro y le respondió en el mismo tono sigiloso.</p><p>- Yo moriría por ti - ojos brillantes -. James, moriría por ti. </p><p>No quería y odiaba aceptar que ya jamás la volvería a ver, que nunca volvería a verla sonreír, que jamás volvería a besarle, que jamás podría sacársela de la cabeza. Odiaba odiarla y más que realmente no pudiera hacerlo.</p><p>Cobijarse en el odio suplanta alguna vez el amor y no podía encontrar una definición para distinguir a un sentimiento de otro, era casi imposible e irracional, no tan inteligente como para fijar todo ahí antes de que ambos se hiciesen daño y lo suficientemente cobarde para darle la espalda y seguir. No podía evitarlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Depresión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Porque estoy yendo en lo profundo,<br/>cada vez más y más difícil,<br/>cada vez más y más oscuro, <br/>buscando el amor<br/>en todos los lugares equivocados.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04. Depresión <br/>______________</p><p>Hay un estrecho pasillo, decorado de diferentes fotografías y recortes de periódicos enmarcados. Se pregunta mientras anda, si es que esa casa y esas fotografías siempre existieron, si Steve realmente había sido feliz sin saberlo, se pregunta más que nada si es que alguna vez, en algún universo diferente, él tenía una casa así, con fotografías de una familia contenta.</p><p>En todas se mira a su "mejor amigo" y lo que fue la difunta Margaret Carter, preciosa como siempre. </p><p>Ahí, en lo escondido de Jersey, muy al sur, donde antes ambos estuvieron dándose un abrazo en el pórtico de madera barnizada. Distinguió bajo la chamarra de Steve una camisa de cuadros, desabotonada dos botones abajo el cuello, pantalones de lino, percibió en él un aroma agradable a loción para después de afeitar. Tan varonil y clásico, un Mustang blanco aparcado al lado de una jardinera.</p><p>- Linda casa.</p><p>- Es tuya también siempre y cuando no metas lodo - bromea, haciendo alusión a cuando James lo llevaba a su apartamento en las vecindades de Brooklyn y Winifred paranoica alegaba que acababa de limpiar; como sea, el recuerdo lo hace sonreír y palmear el hombro de Steve.</p><p>Tal vez, los movimientos pausados de Bucky delataron lo incómodo que le resultaba estar ahí, tal vez, porque se le hacía raro que de un día para otro Steve fuese un anciano. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a su voz rasposa ni a sus dedos arrugados, era extraño. Pero seguía siendo el mismo, quizás era él quién había cambiado, sí, eso debía ser.</p><p>Steve dijo algo sobre haberlo estado esperando y una comida rápida que aprendió una vez en Inglaterra, que a su parecer, le parecía estupenda para la ocasión. Tal vez cocinar siempre fue el fuerte de su amigo, tenia callo de cuando tenía que cocinar para su madre moribunda, quiso decirle algo respecto a eso pero prefirió callárse. Le ayudó a poner la mesa como recuerda haberla puesto una vez en el palacio de Wakanda junto con Natasha y Wanda, todo mientras Rogers verificaba que la comida realmente estuviera cocida. </p><p>Y luego de eso, el tiempo corriendo despacio como le parecía que lo hacía desde hace días. Steve lo miraba mientras masticaba y el ambiente no le pudo parecer más incómodo.</p><p>- ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó de repente.</p><p>- Bien, creo que bien - Steve se limpió la boca antes de darle un trago a su vaso con agua que James aún ni siquiera probaba -. Pero veo que tú no.</p><p>- He tenido cosas en la cabeza - y cuando Steve se puso rígido en su asiento, Bucky le hizo ademanes de que no tenía que preocuparse y continuó -; ya sabes, estamos tras un rufián tal vez un poco peor de lo que recordaría. Rompí la rutina, Steve. </p><p>- ¿Qué tan malo es eso entonces? </p><p>James negó y siguió comiendo.</p><p>De verdad que el ambiente ahí era respirable y de alguna manera no muy sana lo hacía sentir receloso, porque todo siempre fue bueno para Steve. ¿Qué tan mala persona es él si envidia a su compañero, si envidia lo que tuvo y el quién es? Bucky no quería ser malo, quería ser bueno, pero esos pensamientos no eran saludables, sobre todo porque una persona como lo era él en la vida de Steve Rogers, así de importante, no debería sentir eso, al contrario, debería estar feliz y agradecido de que su hermano hubiese tenido lo que se merecía. </p><p>Levantó la cabeza y se topó con el refrigerador, había dibujos ahí. Como si los hubiera hecho un niño y solo se sintió peor, sentimiento que supó ocultar bebiendo de su vaso.</p><p>- ¿Fue una buena vida?</p><p>- Sí - respondió luego de varios segundos en los que masticaba su bocado -. Quiero decir, el hombre que murió en el hielo había creído que jamás volvería a tener una vida así pero creo en las segundas oportunidades - tomó una pausa nuevamente -. Y sé que la tuya es está.</p><p>- No lo creo... - para entonces, Bucky estaba resignado -. No soy un hombre afortunado.</p><p>- ¿La extrañas? </p><p>- Cada día desde que se fue. </p><p>Hay algo en la forma en que lo dice que hace a Barnes aturdirse y sobre saltarse cuando él le pregunta de vuelta: - ¿Tú la extrañas? </p><p>Eso significa que Steve ya lo sabía o que alguien se lo dijo ¿y si él lo sabia desde antes de que supiera que seguía vivo? ¿Natasha se lo habría dicho? Porque ellos eran muy buenos amigos, y los amigos se cuentan cosas, cosas como éstas. Se había quedado callado, con la cuchara en la mano; Steve le negó con la cabeza, pero no supo si era por diversión o a lo mejor de decepción, decepción de que él no le haya dicho nada aún desde que literalmente le salvó el trasero.</p><p>- Soy viejo, no un tonto... - Steve suspiró -, Scott Lang me llamó hace unos días...</p><p>Tenia que ser...</p><p>- ¿De verdad quieres volver? - Bucky no supo cómo responder al respecto, solo hundio un hombro, a los ojos de Steve, estaba en presencia de un desconocido - ¿por qué nunca mencionaste nada?</p><p>- Bastante tenías con lo de Stark, no quería abrumarte.</p><p>Y era cierto, si no mal recuerda Steve siempre se la pasaba afuera, en los jardines, con ese horrible celular en la mano. Casi todo el día se le veía molesto o deprimido y no había día en el que terminará primero su comida y los dejará solos. Pasaba demasiado tiempo solo en su habitación. Y cuando intento preguntar sobre lo que ocurría, la mayoría de veces, le respondían que eran problemas maritales. Si Steve tenía algo que decir, él no lo supo sino hasta que Nat se lo dijo.</p><p>Ya sabes como funcionan las parejas, especialmente cuando ambos quieren tener el control. Muchas veces no sale tan bien y la tranquilidad no termina siendo una opción, pero el daño está hecho y no hay mucho que Steve o Tony puedan hacer al respecto. Si Steve cree que el orgulloso de Tony Stark lo llamará, tendremos que arrebátarle el celular a su cadáver. Y si Tony cree que Rogers lo llamará... bueno, en como un círculo vicioso, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar, verdad? Bueno, aunque ellos no es como si hallarán la manera de volver.</p><p>Intentó varias veces preguntarle directamente a él pero cada que intentaba hacerlo, Steve le preguntaba otra cosa, lo distraía o evadía el tema, aveces con una sonrisa que delataba lo contento que se sentía de que su mejor amigo estuviese ahí, intentándolo.</p><p>- Puedes decírmelo, Buck... - eso le sonó tan irónico - Nunca tuviste que cargar con esto tú sólo. </p><p>- No es una carga... tal vez, sólo no estoy listo, a lo mejor nunca lo estuve.</p><p>Pero siendo sinceros ¿A qué debería estar listo, a querer, a decirle lo que pensaba?. Realmente era un misterio. </p><p>Un misterio como el que Steve haya vuelto y vivido una vida con Peggy y no con Tony, o que haya regresado y ahora viviera en esa casa, en un pueblucho olvidado por Dios.</p><p>- ¿Por qué volviste? - le preguntó - Tenías algo aquí, una nueva familia y tal vez ella había sido feliz después de que murieras para nada en los cuarenta, pudiste tener lo mismo, siempre me lo dijiste.</p><p>- Pero no era feliz.</p><p>Bucky no dijo nada, aún por más egoísta e hipócrita que le pareciera lo que Steve había hecho.</p><p>- No te puedo mentir, Buck, solo he amado a dos personas en toda mi vida y una de ellas estaba muerta y le había hecho mucho daño, no tenía sentido. Si quizás las circunstancias se hubiesen dado de diferente manera, yo...</p><p>No hay una diferente manera, no hay salidas fáciles. Siempre son forzosas y aveces muy dolorosas, tal vez se sienta patético el que no puedas hacer algo al respecto pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que creerte. No puedes golpear a un anciano, James.</p><p>Como si Steve leyera sus pensamientos, cambio de tema al verle el rostro, de cualquier forma, no cambiaría el pensamiento que tenia respecto a su viaje al pasado.</p><p>- El punto es que puedes hacerlo, si es lo que quieres, puedes hacerlo. Ambos se lo merecen.</p><p>- Tengo cosas que hacer antes.</p><p>Pensó en su nuevo equipo y la casi amistad que estaba construyendo en él. Pensó en Sam y en la chica rubia de la CIA, que se había prestado para ayudarles, directamente desde las instalaciones de Alemania en el área de terrorismo. Pensó en las investigaciones que habían estado haciendo y en los momentos que habían pasado y que lo habían distraído de su entonces, problema seudoemocional. Incluso la voz empalagosa de Sam suena en su mente, fresca, como si acabará de oírlo.</p><p>Deberías haberla visto, hacia esto y luego su cabello rubio se movía por todos lados sin despeinarse, le dio a la diana diez veces seguidas mientras tenía a un holograma siguiéndola ¡diez veces! Caramba. Huele a... como supongo debe oler una reserva de pinos navideños, no sé, es como muy... perfecta para ser real.</p><p>No quería perder eso.</p><p>Después de eso, la comida siguió silenciosa hasta que Steve le mostró la casa. James ya no sabia que pensar, ni que creer. Pero Steve Rogers seguía ahí, dentro de ese cuerpo arrugado y lento, seguía ahí el niño con asma al que salvó Muchas veces de los bravucones, seguía ahí el hombre necio que fue rechazado diez veces a enlistarse en el ejército, seguía ahí el hombre musculoso que lo salvó, seguía ahí el mentor, amigo y hermano. Seguía estando ahí, pero lo sentía ajeno, lejano y muy distinto. </p><p>Gradualmente, a ojos de cualquiera, el que había cambiado era él. Incluso para Nat fue así. El hombre que murió para el mundo en 1945 no era el mismo que se enamoró de ella, no era él, era quien intento asesinar al capitán (en otras circunstancias también lo habría llamado mejor amigo pero en efecto, ya no era el mismo); el hombre que fue capturado por los soviéticos había muerto y con él todo lo que había aspirado, sus sueños, ilusiones y mortificaciones. Todo atrás, enterrado en la nieve que lo sepultó en los Alpes. </p><p>Le era dificultoso crear una visión a futuro sobre el qué o quién debía ser. Sobre lo que quería, sintiéndose pequeño, abrazado por una oscuridad vacía que lo mortificaba a tal punto de paralizarlo y aferrarlo a las sábanas húmedas de su cama. La angustia crecía y se aproximaba cada noche, amenazándolo con romperlo.</p><p>Llorar no le servía de nada, solo para hacerle sentir que se ahogaría con sus propias lágrimas, pero era una forma sana de sacarlo todo, aún cuando le habían enseñado a la mala que un soldado no lo hace, que llorar es una prueba de debilidad.</p><p>Pero ahora mismo, se siente el ser más frágil del mundo y se aferra a las mismas viejas mentiras que se prometió en la mañana.</p><p>Todo estará bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aceptación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No es una de esas fases que estoy examinando <br/>o simplemente una canción, <br/>no hay nadie más. <br/>Estoy por mi cuenta.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05. Aceptación<br/>_______________</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Están seguros de que no ocurrirá nada malo, verdad?</p><p>Hope miró a Scott y luego dirigió su mirada a él, cosa que realmente le pareció un tanto desconfiada y vacilante. El hombre hormiga se dirigió a él, con esa vibra despreocupada que en otras circunstancias, James hubiera agradecido.</p><p>- El mago había dicho algo respecto a millones de futuros para intentar ganar, me supongo que si haces algo que afecte ese verso es un... - se detuvo para buscar la manera más sensata de seguir explicándole y le entendiera -, una de esas oportunidades en una línea diferente. O sea... que seria una de tantos millones en los que no ganamos y dado que ya ganamos... - abrió los brazos, dando a entender su punto - Espero lo disfrutes.</p><p>- Gracias. </p><p>Pero no estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que debía agradecer. </p><p>Unos pocos segubdos después Steve carraspeó, entrando al laboratorio de los Pym; traía la misma chaqueta que le había visto usar varias veces y una sonrisa calmada que pretendía amainar la tensión. Seguramente habría estado hablando con el matrimonio que vivía ahí, cosas de ancianos, seguro.</p><p>Escuchó un saludo breve por parte de la única mujer en la habitación y luego Scott se reincorporó, como si estuviese en presencia del Presidente de la Unión Americana, a Bucky le pareció gracioso, siempre le pareció gracioso que todos guardarán silencio y respeto cuando Steve llegaba a un lado, aguardando siempre por lo que diría o haría, era increíble la magnitud con la que una sola persona movía las masas, pero lo gracioso era que, aún Steve siendo Steve, en sus años mozos jamás fue respetado y siempre fue abusado ¿no era irónico? </p><p>- Capitán... Señor capitán... Capitán América, señor - todos miraron a Scott, pero Steve a ligero el ambiente con una risilla entre dientes y estrechó fuertemente la mano de quien se la tendía -. Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro. </p><p>Tan quitando de la pena, Steve lo volteó a ver y por la mirada que le dirigió, James lo supo, era la despedida definitiva.</p><p>- Supongo que... Se acabó.</p><p>- Te veo en la otra línea, Punk.</p><p>Estrecharon sus manos y cerraron con un abrazo apretado. No eran de decirse lo mucho que les importaba el uno al otro, pero en ése gesto se iba todo, aunque realmente eran dos anticuados hombres sin saber qué o cuál es la mejor manera de despedirse. Para ellos, ambos combatientes y sobrevivientes de la guerra, las despedidas no pueden ser algo muy: adiós, o en todo caso, nos vemos pronto.  Porque siempre es difícil, así que era mejor dejar todo ahí, así. </p><p>- Dile que la extraño.</p><p>Le asintió lentamente y luego se volvió hacia la máquina.</p><p>¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar él? ¿Qué le diría al verla?</p><p>¿Quieres venir conmigo al nuevo mundo donde no estas muerta? Demasiado dramatismo.</p><p>O tal vez...</p><p>Viajaba por el tiempo y me preguntaba, si es que no deseas ser una asesina estrella ¿si quieres escapar conmigo a cualquier otro lado lejos de todos e iniciar de nuevo? Porque te amo. Muy simple.</p><p>Se dio cuenta de algo: estaba resignado realmente a pasar sus días sólo en esa realidad, lo aceptaba dolorosamente, pero si volvía, podía obtener un poco de la felicidad que le arrebataron, y no solamente a él, también a Nat. Pero por más que buscaba un lado bueno de todo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el que su plan inicial era muy tétrico y egoísta. No podía hacerle eso a Natalia porque claramente no se lo merecía, no podía viajar antes de la graduación de las viudas en La Sala Roja y sacarla antes de que le hicieran daño porque el daño se lo haría él al privarla de todo lo que ella había tenido hasta ahora. </p><p>¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer entonces? </p><p>Todos esperaban no volver a verlo. Sam incluso le agradeció sutilmente el que lo haya acompañado hasta ese punto. Pero tampoco podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de Clint después de que Steve y él fueran hasta donde estaba la familia Barton luego de la ceremonia.</p><p>Era como mi hermana ¿saben?  Teníamos ese tipo de dinamismo que nos volvía geniales... No sólo en las misiones. En mi vida personal también. Todos la queríamos mucho.</p><p>Luego recuerda del niño de en medio decir algo como: ¿Entonces no regresará, papá? </p><p>Y aunque no lo admitía, sabía que a Steve y a todos los que restaban del equipo también les hacia falta.</p><p>Pude haberme quedado luego de Ultron, ¿pero qué hice? Huí. Como si la felicidad pudiera hacerme daño, creo que... Fue al contrario. No podía exigirle, ¿quién era yo para hacerlo?, ¿puedes entender mi punto? Literalmente era la jodida historia de La Bella y la Bestia. Steve, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso? No la podía tener atada a un hombre defectuoso, pero si me lo preguntas sí, la quise como no tienes idea.</p><p>Era éste tipo de hermana mayor que te tiene checada todo el tiempo, es como si te dijera "ándate con cuidado" y luego de un rato te diera las llaves de su auto y billetes para condones. Nunca dejó de verme como la más chica del grupo, y es duro... La echaré de menos.</p><p>Y como un foco, su mente se encendió ante la idea que tuvo. Como en esas caricaturas que veía por la Internet, de años después de que el "muriera". </p><p>Volvió la mirada. Ahí estaban, esperando que de una maldita vez se subiera a la máquina-de-quién-sabe-qué y no volviera jamás. Hope le sonrió un poco, como si con eso persuadierá todas sus angustias y lo alentará a subirse.</p><p>Y lo hizo, sincronizó fechas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en un edificio reluciente y silencioso, su reflejo se veía claro bajo sus zapatos y las luces de afuera alumbraban su caminar atraves de los cristales.</p><p>Caminó. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, tan extravagante y moderno, pero cuando Sam hablaba de él en el apartamento de Brooklyn, parecía que él también lo conocía. </p><p>- Intentaré contactar a Steve, ha estado un poco alejado de aquí. ¿Cómo vas tú? </p><p>Se acercó, no quería meter la pata y fue sigiloso hasta dar con una habitación abierta y la única que parecía iluminar la monstruosa construcción. </p><p>Podía ver su rostro, iluminado por la tenue luz que desprendía James Rhodes en un holograma de tamaño real; su cabello era largo y tenia las puntas rubias -como recordaba haberla visto por última vez, completamente rubia-, estaba recargada en un escritorio con papeles y bolígrafos. Bucky pudo distinguir apenas la tonada de unos violines en algún reproductor de la sala que le ponían los vellos de punta. Se le miraba cansada, la camiseta de tirantes que usaba le quedaba por mucho muy larga y holgada, supuso que era una pijama. Se miraba preciosa de igual manera, era de noche. </p><p>Y él estaba ahí, parado en la oscura sombra que producía la puerta y un mueble al lado, observando, sin atreverse a decir nada realmente. Dudoso y tímido; un fuerte jalón sintió en las entrañas y un nudo imposible de pasar atorado en la garganta. Ojos acuosos. Natalia estaba ahí, tal real y cerca.</p><p>Sus piernas temblaban.</p><p>- Aún no hay nada, cuando tenga algo te lo haré llegar inmediatamente - le contestó el coronel, con los brazos cruzados, la estaba mirando sin mirarla realmente, era más bien como esos momentos en los que buscas las palabras correctas y de la nada surgen -, y Nat... intenta descansar un poco, no quiero sonar grosero, pero estás horrible.</p><p>Ella rió. Pero Bucky, desde su lugar, sabía que no era sincera.</p><p>- No he podido dormir.</p><p>- Si de algo te sirve, yo tampoco. - ella le dirigió una mueca con los labios y entonces fue el turno de Rhodes de reírse brevemente - Si logras encontrar a Steve, dile que Carol y yo tenemos algo de que hablar con él. </p><p>- Estoy al tanto de lo que sucede ahí ¿eh? </p><p>- Hasta luego, Nat.</p><p>La oscuridad la envolvió nuevamente. </p><p>Con ambas manos se talló el rostro y se echó el cabello para atrás. Parecía que también estaba cansada de eso, de vivir en ese lugar atenida siempre a que hicieran sus reportes con ella. Steve alguna vez lo mencionó, si para el capitán era difícil estar encerrado en una enorme y hueca construcción a la que alguna vez llegó a llamar "hogar" sin siquiera tener algo que caracterizará un hogar como el amor y esas cosas, no quería ni imaginar lo que era para ella estar ahí, sin tener con quien bromear o con quién comer... estaba sola sin estarlo, gradualmente, a la espera de que Steve o algún miembro del equipo estuviera ahí. </p><p>- Comunicame con el capitán, por favor - habló al aire, y éste poco después le respondió. </p><p>El capitán Rogers está fuera, no conecta.</p><p>Seguía sorprendiéndole a Bucky el nuevo mundo.</p><p>La escuchó suspirar y alejarse del escritorio, estaba por marcharse y casi temió ser descubierto, pero los movimientos de Nat pararon en seco. Muy cerca de él pero lo suficientemente alejado para que no pudiese verle el rostro,.</p><p>- Sal de ahí - dijo ella -. Venga, ayúdame a preparar algo de comer, estoy hambrienta - luego se volvió sobre sus talones a por algo que aparentemente había olvidado en el escritorio y desde ahí volvió a hablar -. Por cierto, te he dicho un montón de veces que no apagues tu comunicador... Me pongo loca cuando no sé dónde carajos se meten, y antes de que digas algo, no, no es una de esas frases paranoicas que digo todo el tiempo, pero de verdad me preocupo por los que aún están aquí. </p><p>Sin embargo, no respondió. Incapaz de avanzar la sigué observando dándole la espalda, supone que encuentra en la gaveta del escritorio lo que tanto había esculcado antes.</p><p>No habría un motivo por el cual Natasha descofiará de Rogers, solo que él no era Steve. Se aferra al arma tras su espalda y camina lentamente hasta donde el bulto oculto la mira, siente el cuerpo erizado y eléctrico, como si de una intuición se tratase, se detiene hasta que distingue algo, un brillo peculiar en la oscuridad de la sobra, en el brazo del sujeto impetuoso que ha irrumpido su oficina no oficial.</p><p>Se consuela a sí misma, repitiéndose que quizás es un juego de su mente como ha sido desde que prácticamente todos llegaron al Complejo. Si tomarás los medicamentos que Steve te recomendó, tal vez ahora no estarías temblando como perrito abandonado, qué afán de hacer enfadar a todo mundo, Romanova. </p><p>Pero la silueta es real, la siente real. Siente real el halo cálido que escapa de los labios resecos y alcanza a sus mejillas tibias y el calor que desprender el cuerpo parado ahí, frente a ella, tal vez, si levantará su brazo podría tocar con la punta de sus dedos el brillante metal. Pero es obvio que él no podría estar ahí.</p><p>-¿James? </p><p>Lo mira alzar el rostro y un tanto vacilante, da un paso en la habitación. La luz ambarina cubriendo su cuerpo, bañándolo de calidez. Natasha está estupefacta, se mira tan real e increíble, no puede ser él realmente ¿cierto?. Sus ojos verdes se ven opacados por las lágrimas que amenazan con empapar sus mejillas tersas, Bucky no sabe cómo debe reaccionar, aunque lo que más deseará sea rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y apretarla hasta que todo lo que ha llevado consigo la deje en paz; a él también se le ha hecho un nudo en el estómago y hay un rastro brilloso  de lágrimas recorriendo sus cachetes, pero no dice nada, ni siquiera solloza. Es desgarrador.</p><p>- ¿Cómo...? - el desconcierto está en todo su rostro - Yo te vi... oh por Dios ¿Qué te pasó? </p><p>- Natalia... </p><p>Pero retrocede y antes de lo que James puede procesarlo ya tiene un arma apuntando justo en su entrecejo. Siente que si dice algo que no le guste para nada a Natasha, le va a disparar. </p><p>- He visto muchas cosas, lo suficiente como para hacerme dudar - la voz de Nat sale forzada y brusca cuando habla entre dientes, apretando cada vez más el arma que posee entre las manos, lo que provoca que Bucky levante los brazos y le muestre que no está ahí para hacerle daño. Ya no más -. ¿Quién eres?</p><p>- No hace falta que hagas eso.</p><p>- No hace falta que me mientas. Yo vi desaparecer a James Barnes hace casi cinco años, no puedes ser tú.</p><p>- Lo soy. Bien podría decir que tú no eres Natasha Romanoff porque ella está muerta..</p><p>- ¿Qué? </p><p>- Te lo puedo explicar todo sólo... No dispares, por favor.</p><p>A percepción de cualquiera, ambos estaban destrozados por partes iguales.</p><p>Bucky le habló luego de un par de minutos -más de una media hora, realmente-, sobre lo que había sido todo luego de que el mundo volviera a la normalidad, la gente y sus conocidos, lo que decían de ella y el cuánto la echaban de menos. Ella parecía ensimismada y daba la impresión de que no lo oía, pero era tanto, que tuvo que tomar un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara cuando el llanto parecía no cesar; había tratado de persuadir la respecto a seguirlo en su viaje interdimensional para que ambos fuesen felices con lo que ya tenían pero luego, se quejó más fuerte y dejo de intentarlo. Ver llorar a la Viuda Negra era mil veces peor que tener que soportar electroshocks u otro tipo de torturas, quizás porque nunca lo hacía y cuando se mostraba como tal, era tan triste que parecía que te desarmaría. Aunque ya era así.</p><p>Luego fue turno de hablar de ella, James pensó que quizás había tomado un trago amargísimo para que hablará de la misma manera.</p><p>Después de que se enfrentarán al titán en Wakanda, todo el equipo aparentemente regreso rendido a Nueva York. Unos heridos, ella no tanto físicamente, mencionó algo respecto a las guerreras Dora Millaje con las que peleaba codo a codo y luego algo de: desaparecieron, como tú cuando fui a buscarlos. Todo frente a sus ojos. </p><p>Luego de que volvieran al Complejo, sucedió algo con Tony que término por dejar a Steve desolado y sintiéndose más triste que nunca, él intentó seguir e incluso dio aliento a quienes parecían tener todo perdido. Pero ella no, no podía verle un lado bueno cuando todo lo que tenia ya no existía -hipotéticamente, claro-. Nunca se rindió y buscó por su lado una solución a todo el gran fiasco que había sucedido, así, unos cuantos meses más hasta ése día, casi cinco años después.  </p><p>- Perdí a todos, pero mírate... Aquí estás, vivo. </p><p>- Sólo, ven conmigo... </p><p>Y cuando creyó que lo mandaría directo por donde vino, ella alzó el rostro y estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla rasposa por la barba de días que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.</p><p>- ¿Volviste por mi?¿por qué? </p><p>Porque hay un vacío dentro de mí, no es sólo cuando estoy solo y tu presencia me hace falta. Es cuando me rodean las personas y desearía que tú estuvieras ahí, disfrutando el momento o desayunando con nosotros. La idea de jamás volver a verte me aterra y me tumba como el plomo, es indescifrable. Te encuentras impregnada en todas partes, en cualquier rincón, en los horarios de mis medicamentos y en las cartas que llegan a casa. Te siento en el aire y escuchó en el viento tu voz; he estado tan sólo, esperando en la noche que tu cuerpo tibio se sumerja en mis sábanas y abraces mi cuerpo...</p><p>- Porque al igual que tú, estoy sólo. </p><p>No había pasado la eternidad en terrible pesar para que Nat no fuera feliz y tuviera que soportar todo lo que la quejaba en ése ahora. Sintió como le rodeaba el torso por debajo de los brazos y asentía lentamente, aceptando cualquier tipo de consecuencia. Aceptándolo por sobretodo y sobretodos. Y sí, estaba bien.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______________________</p><p> </p><p>Siempre encontramos la manera de volver.</p><p>_______________________</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>